Vampire
|image= |status= Extinct |season(s)= Post Season 3 *4, 5, 6 ---- Stefan's Diaries *1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 |origin= The new world; Created by the original witch Esther }}Vampires are the most common species in TVD universe. Originating from 9th century, the species is known to be born in the very area that is known in present day as Mystic Falls. Originally contained in the America continent, the species spread worldwide upon the mainland's discovery in 16th century. With superhuman powers and abilities at their disposal and their constant need for blood, vampires are considered to be the most dangerous supernatural species. Vampires also have a subspecies called hybrids. Although most hybrids show distinct vampire traits, this page focuses exclusively on vampires. Origin Vampires are arguably the youngest of the supernatural species, as they were created at the end of 9th century, late 900s. After one of her children was killed by a pack of werewolves, Esther (also known as the original witch) created a spell that would turn the rest of her children into the creatures that in time came to be known as vampires. Creation The process of becoming a vampire, regardless of the method, involves the person's death. Because of this, vampires are considered dead people, and sometimes referred to as "undead". The most known and common way for someone to become a vampire is for them to die within 24 hours of consuming vampire blood. However, there are vampires that are created by magic, instead of being turned by another vampire. These vampires are called "original vampires", also known as "the originals". These vampires, like normal ones, remain alive and ageless because of the magic that keeps their bodies animate. And since the originals are the source of this magic, the death of an original vampire subsequently results in the death of every vampire that is turned in their bloodline. Appearances Post Season 3 In Post Season 3 Series, vampires are one of the most common supernatural species in the world. Even though the deaths of Rebekah, Elijah and Kol arguably ended 3/4 of the world's vampire population, this was not reflected in the series' plot. Finally, with the death of the last original vampire Klaus in the series finale The Final Conversation, vampire species becomes extinct. Additionally, Samara destroys the instructions of creating original vampires, ending the species once and for all. Vampires featured in this series are: *Niklaus Mikaelson (aka Klaus) *Rebekah Mikaelson *Elijah Mikaelson *Kol Mikaelson *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Elena Gilbert (in Season Four) *Caroline Forbes *Katherine Pierce *Bonnie Bennett (in Season Six) * Stefan's Diaries The Stefan's Diaries series starts with the presumed extinction of the vampire race, since all of the original vampires was killed years ago. However, it is later revealed that by taking the cure in (Season Four finale of ), Katherine Pierce became human and thus broke the bloodline, which saved the vampires in the bloodline after her. Even though in her 500 years as a vampire Katherine might have turned many vampires, all of which would still be alive, none of them made themselves known; and the race remained considered extinct until the return of Stefan Salvatore. The series also introduces a new type of vampires called "revamped vampires". These are vampires that are turned by Isla Kennedy, the only known vampire-witch hybrid as well as an original vampire. Due to the differences from Esther's vampire creation spell, the magic that turned Isla into a vampire gave her slightly different powers and abilities than the other original vampires. One of these abilities is that Isla can turn (revamp) other vampires, which makes them far stronger and faster than before, but makes them part of her vampire bloodline. Isla can also turn humans, but their strength are far less than that of a revamped vampire's. However, in Season Six, the supernatural world faces imminent extinction due to a spell that is cast by Ewa. Realizing there is no way to stop or contain the spell that would kill every supernatural species in the world, for survival, witch covens from all around the world joined forces and destroyed the magic on the planet. This turned everything supernatural into humans, effectively causing the absolute extinction of every supernatural species, including vampires. Vampires featured in this series are: *Rebekah Mikaelson (in flashbacks) *Stefan Salvatore *Caroline Forbes (revamped) *Anita Arnett *Brad Phoenix *... *April Young (in Season Six) Powers & Abilities Normal Vampires * Revamped Vampires * Weaknesses Normal Vampires * Revamped Vampires * Trivia & Notes * Category:Species